


Home

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is a crystal dryad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to what he looks like (drawn by the fabulous InMoNochrome):  
> http://tmblr.co/ZpUKip1XgqqSS  
> 

            The surroundings held a dark and gloomy air, the onyx and malachite trees drooping, weaving tales of sorrow and despair.  The metal ground they were planted in was soggy, like thick mercury muck.  Rocks hid themselves just under the surface of the liquid ground, making the area treacherous to maneuver.

            For Jazz, the area was a perfect home.  The trees whose limbs he was gliding on produced star-blue fruit that he absolutely couldn't get enough of, even though different varieties were available to him throughout the vorn.  He never went hungry with how he stockpiled the more common dusk-red fruits from the brass trees that glittered around the swamp. 

            With a chittering laugh, the small mecha dropped to the ground, his specially padded pedes cushioning the impact as his knees and hips took the brunt of the shock.

            He was headed to his secret hide-out, having an armful of fruit clutched to himself.  Approaching one of the decaying trees in the area, Jazz nearly shook with excitement as he crouched beside it and poured the fruit down one of its holes, listening for the sound of the fruit traveling in order from greatest to least to his home.  Jazz smiled and turned away once he heard the sound, bounding off to a separate entrance not too far from that rusting iron tree.

            Approaching a massive live zincoia, Jazz paused at the sight of it, taking in its majesty like he did every time he returned.  It was easily several times his width; he couldn't even spread his arms and encircle a fourth of it.  The tree was many times his height, one of the tallest around the area.  There were no words to describe how massive it truly was.

            With a grin, Jazz climbed up the trunk with expert ease, using the gnarled roots and scarred bark to his advantage before he came upon a part in the branches when he arrived at them.  Carefully, in a maneuver he'd practiced a thousand times before, he stuck his pedes through the hole in between the branches and folded his servos against his frame.  He didn't need to climb down the hole using only his pedes, but he liked to challenge himself.  In fact, he didn't need to climb down the tunnel at all.

            A squeal escaped him as he curled his pede-claws into their plating and went sliding down the tube as a result.  After some seconds of sliding, Jazz landed with an "oof!" on top of a pleasantly soft mass of woven leaves.  Letting himself lay there, he panted from the excitement before rolling off the mat and standing to make the adventurous journey to the fruit and berries he'd dropped down the decaying iron tree.  With little squeals, Jazz hopped from one thing to another, pretending that the floor was so acidic it would kill him if he touched it.

            Eventually he made it "safely" to where the earlier sustenance he'd gathered had landed in a heavily padded bowl.  Jazz chirped in happiness, dancing from pede to pede as he scooped up the fruit and went to his "kitchen" to store it.  With numerous containers decorating that "room" of the underground area, Jazz had organized the containers by type and size.  A smile and happy humming followed him as he did his chores in putting the tiny copper berries in several little containers to disperse throughout his home.  Next he took the ruby gems, which smelled so lovely he couldn't stand to eat them.  Once the sweet ruby scent spread throughout his home, he went back to the kitchen to put up his crunchy beryl crystals in a jar top the tallest cabinet he had.

            The reason he put the treats in such a high location was just around the corner, in one of the smallest rooms of his underground residence.  His optics softened when he heard a tiny cry grace his audios.  Quickly grabbing a few halite cubes, Jazz trotted to the source of the cries and started cooing gently as he approached the tiny form.  He popped a halite cube into the little's open mouth before cradling the smaller mecha gently.

            The sparkling whined, sucking on the halite cube while his carrier prepared a bowl for him.  His little mouth opened gratefully when he felt a curved, cold surface touch his lips.  His tiny servos came up to clutch at the edge of the bowl while he gulped down the concoction of iron, silver, and energon.

            Jazz looked down at his happy sparkling, and thought of how his little one had forever changed his life for the better.  He didn't know where the mechlet's sire was, but he didn't care.  The only thing that mech had given him worth keeping was his sparkling that he was holding right in his arms.

            "My baby, I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed his little's helm.

            ~end~


End file.
